What You Do For The People You Love
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Complete rewrite, Harry has been betrayed by all he trusts but then he learns that he isn't as alone in this world as he thinks multi crossover with BtVS and SN HP/NT DW/BS OC/FD Dumbledore bashing Ron/Hermione and Remus bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Harry**

Harry James Potter was sitting thinking about what had transpired this year at Hogwarts his godfather had been killed because of his own stupidity as it was his fault that Sirius had gone to the department of mysteries in the first place as he had believed that his godfather was in trouble. Also that night he had been shocked and disappointed to hear a conversation between people he had believed to be his friends.

Flashback

"This is such bullshit," Ron said "year after year we have to go on some godforsaken quest with him and we end up nearly getting killed I mean those brains mauled me and Hermione you could have been killed,"

Harry had expected that as Ron always tried to make himself better than Harry as he was jealous of his best friend. However what was said next shocked Harry to the core,

"I know Ron," Hermione said "but at least professor Dumbledore has been giving us money as compensation for what happens to us and we got to be prefects because of Harry' idiocy."

"Plus the money." Ron said and even though Harry couldn't see them he could just picture the greedy redhead rubbing his hands together, Harry then lay down on his bed and cried at the fact his two best friends had been lying to him for the past 5 years, when Ron came to bed however he thought that Harry was simply upset over the death of Sirius.

**End flashback**

Harry was sitting in the room of requirement alone when Ginny walked in.

"Hi Harry," she said sitting down next to him "are you ok?"

Harry was unsure of whether he could trust Ginny or whether she had been in on it as well and whether his whole life had been manipulated by Dumbledore and his friends.

"I heard Ron and Hermione talking last night," Harry said softly, his voice was so quiet that Ginny could barely hear him "they have been taking money off of Dumbledore for all of the things we have done like stopping Quirrell taking the stone and saving you from the Basilisk, Ron said it was compensation for going on my godforsaken quests with me."

"They did what?" Ginny screeched "how dare they, Ron told me that in your first year you didn't want him and Hermione to go with you and every year after that you told them that you didn't want them to and they did so anyway."

"Ginny," Harry said "I don't know who to trust I don't even know that I should trust you or not."

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley under oath say that I have never hidden anything or taken any money or anything from Harry James Potter with my knowledge," Ginny said and a white light submerged her and then shot to Harry confirming that Ginny had been telling the truth.

"I didn't want you to take an oath Ginny," Harry said

"I know," she said "I just wanted to prove a point."

The next morning when Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table a black owl landed in front of him and opened the letter and was greeted by the Gringotts seal on it.

'Dear Mr Harry James Potter,

We at Gringotts have learnt of the recent departure of your godfather and are writing to you to tell you that you are a beneficiary to his will, we also require your presence over your parents will, to arrive at Gringotts simply state your name and you will be transported to your nearest branch.

Sincerely

Ragnok

Leader of the goblin nation

"Harry James Potter." Harry said clearly and then disappeared.

When Harry appeared again he was in a lavish office

"Ah Mr Potter," the goblin said "I am Ragnok it is a pleasure to meet you my lord,"

"I am a lord?" Harry asked

"Yes you are the head of one of the most powerful families in the world and the richest magical family in the world," Ragnok said

"Wow," Harry said "what did you need to speak to me about my parent' will Ragnok?"

"Now Harry not many people know this but both of your parents where goblin friends." Ragnok said "which means that they are liked by goblins, your father tried for years and your grandfather before him to get more equal rights for goblins and elves to that of wizards so I knew them quite well, Harry you believe yourself to be an only child do you not?"

"Yes I was under the impression I was." Harry said

"You are not an only child Harry," Ragnok said "there is an old goblin prophecy almost as old as time it goes like this."

'_4 children_

_3 boys _

_1 girl_

_All chosen_

_The eldest boy is the potential bringer of the apocalypse_

_The second is not as he seems with a power beyond all belief_

_The girl will be the chosen, the fabled slayer_

_And the youngest wields the power to defeat dark lords._

_The world will change to the power of the 4'_

"How do you know it means me?" Harry asked as he didn't know that the goblins that knew the prophecy that called him the chosen one existed.

"You are the chosen one Harry," Ragnok said "you will be able to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore,"

"You know that Dumbledore is controlling me?" Harry asked

"We have known since you didn't respond to our summons Mr Potter," Ragnok said "Dumbledore has been trying to control your family for years,"

"Excuse me Lord Ragnok," a young goblin said entering the room timidly "you said to inform you when any of the Potter children arrived, Lady Potter is here,"

"We will be down now," Ragnok said "so Harry shall we go and meet your sister?"

A/N:

The first child is Dean Winchester from Supernatural

The girl is Faith from Buffy

And Harry is obviously the fourth child

I am thinking of having an OC as the other child unless you can think of another show to involve let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In response to a review the ages are this

Harry – 15 born 1980

Faith – 16 born 1979

Dean and other– 17 born 1978(Lily was pregnant towards the end of her 7th year)

Harry and Ragnok entered the room to see a short brown haired girl sitting in a chair alone.

"Hey," she said as she saw them "I am Faith, any idea why I have got a letter telling me to come here?"

"Your parents," Ragnok said and Faith looked confused

"My parents are dead," Faith said "and normal they didn't know I would be a slayer,"

"Your birth parents are a witch and wizard," Ragnok said "James and Lily Potter, this is your younger brother Harry,"

For the first time Faith looked at Harry and there was kind of a family resemblance but nothing major,

"We don't look that alike," Faith said

"If I may," Ragnok said "I believe that you are under a glamour charm miss Potter if you would allow me to remove it we may see more of a family resemblance." Then he waved his hand and Faith' hair turned more red than brown so it was either dark red or red with a slight tinge to it also her cheekbones became more prominent on her face. In short she looked like Lily Potter with James Potter' eyes.

"Now I see a resemblance," Harry said smiling at Faith

"Right," Faith said "so what was the summons for?"

"We were addressing your parents will," Ragnok said "because of it drawing close to Harry' 16th birthday when we learnt that there were three more of you that were all over the age of being the head of family, so we sent missives to the three of you,"

"How did that go without being realised for this long?" Harry asked

"How long has it been?" Faith said

"15 years nearly," Harry said "I am 16 in the summer and mum and dad died 15 years ago in October"

"So how was it not noticed for 15 years?" Faith asked

"The man that would have been your guardian was sentenced to Azkaban which is a wizarding prison without a trial under Dumbledore' orders," Ragnok said "then you were separated from each other so that you were not able to help each other and the will of your parents was given to a goblin that would not question Dumbledore we only found out recently."

Then Ragnok left to go and get some of the records that the Potter children needed to see.

"So how did you grow up?" Faith asked

"I lived with our aunt and uncle," Harry said "they were abusive, they didn't hit me but they put me down a lot, I didn't know I had a name until I went to primary school as they had just called me freak, I didn't really have experiences of accidental magic, my uncle locked me in the cupboard under the stairs when I apparated at school and again when I talked parseltongue to a snake when I was 10."

"Why the cupboard under the stairs?" Faith asked worried about the answer "why not just send you to your room?"

"I was living under the stairs," Harry said softly "that was my room."

Faith then wrapped her arms around her little brother and pulled him into a hug.

"That is abuse Harry," Faith said holding him in her arms "that isn't normal."

Harry knew that she was right but there was the fact that for the last 15 years nearly it had been ingrained in his brain that he didn't deserve what was normal because simply he wasn't normal and that he was a freak.

"Tell me about you," Harry said "what was your childhood like?"

"My 'dad'" Faith said "was abusive and my mum was a drunk, when I was a teenager my mum was arrested and my dad was imprisoned, well I was given to this foster family and their son was a vamp they used him to kill unruly foster kids, I killed him, by time I got out of foster care my mum was dead I don't know what happened to my dad but he died in prison, I was then adopted by a college professor who was a watcher which is what we call someone who trains slayers, she was killed recently but I scarred the bastard that did it."

Then the positions changed as Harry comforted his sister as even to herself she was surprised as she cried as the loss of her mentor and watcher was still a sore subject for her.

"It's ok." Harry said "I am here."

Then the door burst open and three aurors burst in and moved towards Harry.

"Hey," Faith said stepping in between them "what do you think you are going to do to my little brother?"

"The minister wants to speak with Potter," the middle Auror said and stepped towards Harry with magical handcuffs in his hand however Faith grabbed his arm and twisted the arm and broke the wrist and then kicked them man in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Then the two other aurors fired stunners at Faith but Harry made a shield to protect his sister and fired stunners of his own which both aurors dodged. Then Faith took out a long thin blade and a hand gun out of her jacket.

"Show time," she said

However then there was the sound of a shotgun being cocked and the aurors turned to see another man standing there with the gun loaded.

"Someone want to tell me what is going on here?" he said

Who the man was and what he was doing there wasn't important

What was important was that he had Lily Potter' green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"No?" the man said "sticks on the ground, now,"

The aurors looked at each other and nodded as they didn't want to cause an incident with this man however he was. Then he walked forwards causing them to back away from Harry and Faith.

Then the aurors realised that they could not possibly get out of the situation without being shot unless they left the room. They then backed out of the room and summoned their wands to them before they ran down the hallway from the teens.

"So who are you?" Faith said looking at the man "not that I am bothered considering how you just saved us,"

"I am Dean," he said "Dean Winchester or at least I thought I was until yesterday, then I got this letter telling me that I am believed to be the lost child of some wizarding family,"

"Potter?" Harry asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah?" Dean said "how did you know that?"

"We are Potters two," Harry said "I am Harry Potter and this is our sister Faith."

"Oh," Dean said "so any reason why I have been summoned here what so ever?"

"My godfather died recently," Harry said "so they were going through the wills for him and our parents and the fact that there is more of us than the fact that there are more of us than we are lead to believe,"

"How many of us are there?" Dean asked

"4," Harry said "the goblins have a prophecy about the four of us, the four with power, the chosen one, the slayer, the potential bringer of the apocalypse and the one with the power that they don't know that they wield,"

"That sounds ominous," Dean said

"I am the slayer," Faith said

"I am the chosen one," Harry added

"Then what am I?" Dean said

"We don't know," Faith said "that may be something to ask the goblins."

Then Ragnok entered the room and looked at Dean.

"So another of you has arrived," he said

"Yeah," Dean said "I am Dean, Dean Winchester,"

Then Ragnok waved his hand over Dean and his hair grew lighter to a light brown like James Potter' hair.

"What was that?" Dean asked

"You had a glamour charm placed on you." Ragnok said "it changes your appearance to how someone else wants you to look."

"Oh," Dean said "why were intrigued by the prophecy,"

"What about it Dean?" Ragnok said

"What am I?"Dean said "Harry is the chosen one and Faith is the slayer so what am I the bringer of the apocalypse or the one with the unknown power?"

"You are potentially the bringer of the apocalypse Dean," Ragnok said truthfully "but we have interpreted that differently to how humans do as they see the apocalypse as the end of the world and the end of civilisation as they know it, we see it differently."

"How do you see it?" Dean asked he was now wondering how exactly they saw his future as the fact that he would bring the end of the world and didn't want to do anything that could bring about the end of the world or could bring about the death of any of his family.

"We see it as you changing the world as you know it," Ragnok said "that you will change the order of the world and be able to remove the top people in the magical world from the positions such as Dumbledore and Fudge and be able to restore a more peaceful order to the magical world.

That was a more hopeful future for Dean as he would much rather be the one to change the world rather than to be one to end the world.

"What about the other brother?" Harry asked "are we any closer to finding him?"

"The problem is Harry," Ragnok said "there is 7 billion people on the planet and one billion of the people on the planet is magical there is at most a one in 7 person chance of finding him at any point in the world."

"Have you limited him to a country or continent at least?" Harry asked

"He is in Europe," Ragnok said confidently "but we do not know where in Europe we know that the letter should find him by tomorrow at the latest.

**Russia**

Ryan Piotr Kerzhakov was sitting in his bedroom in St Petersburg he had been in foster care since he was a small child he didn't know what it was but no one seemed to want him he thought it was because he was an orphan but other orphans had been taken in after the first few orphans he was friends with had been taken in and he had not he had accepted it and moved on he taught himself everything that he needed to know and now he looked after the younger children that joined the orphanage as well.

Little did Ryan know he was different to all of the other children as he was the son of Lily and James Potter but also there was the fact that he was an elemental and could create and use lightning from his hands.

As he looked up he saw a black owl land on his windowsill, he quickly allowed the bird into the room and it dropped the letter onto his bed and flew back out of the window.

Ryan opened the letter and it was similar to the other three children'

"Ryan Piotr Kerzhakov," he said clearly and he disappeared with a flash of lightning.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan appeared in the room with a flash of lightning and his hands glowing ominously blue.

"Hi," Faith said looking up at him as he was a good foot taller than her (Faith is 5'5, Ryan is 6'6)

"Hello," he said in his deep voice and then realised that he could understand a language that was not Russian and not just that but he could speak it "what language is this?"

"English," Dean said like it was obvious and Ryan' eyes went to him and the three other Potter children could see the surprise on Ryan' face "I am guessing that English isn't your native language then hey buddy?"

"Russian." Ryan said and then Ragnok coughed drawing the attention back to the goblin

"I trust you received our letter young man?" he said

"Erm yes." Ryan said handing the letter over to the goblin.

"Thank you," Ragnok said and then waved his hand but to their surprise Ryan didn't change at all as he did look slightly like Harry but simply taller and more muscular which that in itself made him look different with the abuse that had Harry had undergone at the Dursleys over the past 15 years.

Then they all focused on the blue electrical hue that was surrounding Ryan' hands especially when it crackled. Goblins knew that elementals where incredibly rare there was roughly one every generation if they were lucky and they normally didn't live long the last elemental that was known of was Merlin and he had controlled water now this young man appeared to have complete control over lightning.

"How are you doing that?" Faith asked Ryan in awe which caused him to look down at his hands in surprise and shook his hands and the lightning disappeared.

"What was that?" he asked worried about what was going on with his body.

"You mean that you didn't do that?" Faith asked him and he shook his head.

"He is an elemental," Griphook filled in from where he sat "he has the ability to manipulate electricity."

"Wow." Dean and Harry said at the same time

"Now," Ragnok said "to business, all of you sit down, your parents estate is split between the four of you?"

"We are all related?" Ryan asked

"Yes," Faith said "you and Dean are twins I am a year younger than you and Harry is a year younger than me."

"Also," Ragnok carried on like there hadn't been any interruptions "since you are all over the age of 14 you are emancipated in the magical world even though it only applies to Harry and Faith as the twins are 17. Also Ryan is the head of the Potter family as he is the eldest and Harry is the head of the Black family as the other three of you are not mentioned in the will of Sirius Black"

"That's ok," Faith said dismissively "now on to this guy who separated us."

"Albus Dumbledore," Ragnok said "he is the headmaster at Hogwarts he scattered you across the world so that you could not be together."

"I was sent to my aunt and uncle." Harry said "our aunt and uncle in Surrey, they were abusive and horrible they didn't abuse me physically though my cousin did that for them."

"I was in America," Dean said "moving around a bit my dad was a kind of bounty hunter and odd job man we moved from town to town a lot his wife died when I was two so he raised me and his son on his own and I would like to say that he did a good job,"

"I was kind of the same," Faith said looking at both boys "I was given to abusive people but then I moved around a lot from foster home to foster home and then I was taken in by my watcher who helped me train in becoming the slayer."

"What about you?" Dean asked Ryan "what' your story?"

"I was put in a Russian orphanage," Ryan said "and I waited for me to get adopted or fostered but it never happened and then I got the letter for me to come here and my powers manifested."

It was obvious that the 4 Potter children had been put in four similar situations for a reason it was to wear them down and make them dependent on the great Albus Dumbledore when he came looking for them.

"We have a problem." Ragnok said "Albus Dumbledore has activated the Black and Potter wills which means that he will be here with some of his allies can we trust you to be restrained?"

"No magic will be used," Harry said confidently and the three others smirked at each other and then looked at Harry with a look of understanding of what their little brother meant.

As they entered the room under goblin magic behind Harry a very different dynamic happened. Ron and Hermione instantly changed looking greed fuelled to sorrowful after seeing Harry where as Ginny looked depressed and lost in herself until she saw Harry and gave him a small grin and moved along a seat to allow him to sit next to her.

"I object to Mr Potter being here," Albus said "he is but a minor and has not right to be here without the permission of his magical guardian."

Ron and Hermione looked gleeful at that but where confused when Harry didn't look nonplussed

"He is emancipated," Ragnok said simply "if we can move on."

After Sirius' will was read out Harry was given half of everything and the other half was given to the Tonks family with Ginny also being given a sizeable amount as well as the rest of the Weasley family other than Ron.

"This isn't fair," Ron said "Potter always gets everything crucio," the last word was shouted when he fired his wand at Harry

"Ron no!"

Hermione shouted but the spell was caught by an electrical shield and the other three potter children appeared.

All Albus could think was

"Oh shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow." Ginny murmured looking at the shield that stopped the spell "how did you do that?"

"I am an elemental," Ryan said but his eyes not leaving Dumbledore.

"Harry," Tonks said rushing to him "are you ok, I cannot believe Ron could be so brain dead."

"Nice to see you as well Tonks," Harry said with a grin

Whenever Harry had been around Grimauld place in the past year he had spent most of his time with either Sirius and Tonks or Hermione and Ron which was not by choice as they would join him in times he would rather be sleeping especially the night after his birthday when he had been drinking with Sirius in the kitchen until 3 am when Sirius and Tonks has brought him back downstairs when Molly Weasley had gone to bed as she was the only one that objected to Harry being treated like an adult.

At the same time Albus was protecting the Weasleys and Hermione from the angry goblins and also surprisingly Remus Lupin was helping him and he didn't seem to want to have anything to do with Harry what so ever. Harry was hurt that his father and Sirius had been betrayed by another one of their friends even if it was posthumously and he knew that he would kill the werewolf with a blunt silver object as soon as he got him alone.

"Enough," Ragnok said "Dumbledore I suggest that you and anyone that is not mentioned in the will leave now,"

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to disagree but with the look on Ragnok' face he decided against it.

Dumbledore strode out and Ron, Hermione, Remus and other members of the order that had gone to the will reading.

Ginny and Harry moved along in the seats so that the rest of the Potter children and Tonks could sit down.

"Now," Ragnok said "this is unofficially of course but because of the headmaster placing Mr Potter with his aunt and uncle he has not been staying at any of the Potter homes so we are able to give you all of the keys to the houses, 12 Grimauld place is also yours through Sirius Black."

Harry smirked at that the house which was the headquarters for the order of the phoenix was part of the Potter children' portfolio of houses.

"Also there is Hogwarts." Ragnok said

"Huh?" Harry asked confused "what about Hogwarts?"

"You are the four founders of Hogwarts," Ragnok said "your family tree goes back to Merlin."

"Wow," Tonks said "that makes the Potter family one of the longest lines in the magical world like every magical family in the world will come from your family pretty much."

"But Voldemort is the heir of slytherin." Harry said

"You all come from the actual line." Ragnok said summoning a piece of paper "Slytherin had two children a son and a daughter, the son carrying on the Gaunt line which was the line which Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle and their son creating lines such as the Bullstrodes and the Parkinsons and the Malfoys,"

Harry almost felt sick at the fact that the Malfoys and other dark families came from his own and also the fact that Draco and Pansy would be marrying each other but the magical world was different to the normal one and it was not an out of place custom from people from the same line that were for example third cousins to marry.

"There was a marriage contract for Harry left by his former magical guardian which you can get to decide whether you will agree to the contract or not and the bride has to agree."

"Who is the contract to?" Harry asked

"Ginevra Weasley," Ragnok said and Harry turned to Ginny who had a look of shock on her face.

"Did you know Ginny?" Harry asked

"No," Ginny said "and if I did I wouldn't have gotten over my crush on you and I just said that out loud, it is not like I don't like you Harry just I don't think of you in that way anymore you are more the brother I would rather have other than Ron."

"Thanks Gin," Harry said hugging the smaller girl "so I guess you don't want to carry on with the marriage contract then?"

"No," Ginny said "sorry Harry."

"It' ok," Harry said

"Ok that is all taken care of then," Ragnok said "we will get someone to take you to your vaults and then we will take you to your family vaults."

As they waited for a guard to take them down to the vaults Harry introduced his friends to his family.

"Gin these are my brothers Dean and Ryan and this is my sister Faith." Harry said

"Hi," Ginny said nervously and waved at them

"Nice to meet you," Faith said shaking hands with her and the two boys simply smiled and nodded at her.

"I didn't know anything which was going on with my brother or Albus," Ginny said

"I believe you Ginny," Harry said "I know you wouldn't betray me especially because of your oath."

Ginny seemed happy with the fact that Harry believed her and that she didn't have to lose Harry as a friend and he also had someone that could watch out for her if she needed him to when they went back to Hogwarts.

Then the door open and an old friend walked in

"Harry!" she said with delight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fleur," Harry said surprisingly hugging the French witch "what are you doing here?"

"I am on how you say an apprentice to the goblins as I want to be a ward mistress and curse breaker." Fleur said

"Oh," Harry said "do you need me to introduce you to people?"

"You may have to," Fleur said slightly shyly and then turned to Ginny "you are a Weasley no?"

"Ginny," she said smiling at Fleur "I am the youngest,"

"I met your brother Bill," Fleur said "he has been teaching me about curse breaking and helping me learn about English culture."

Ginny nodded at this, she had not spoken to Bill over the past couple of weeks as he had not been back from Egypt long again as Dumbledore had sent him to speak to some of the wizards over there to see if they could get more support in their war against Voldemort but they didn't seem able to be able to get more support as the rest of the world rightly saw Voldemort as an English problem and not theirs.

"These are my brothers Dean and Ryan," Harry said "and my sister Faith," Harry was ashamed to say that he was surprised to find that his two brothers didn't become mindless zombies when they laid eyes on Fleur as she appeared to be testing them by giving them both barrels of her allure however neither men reacted but neither would admit that they had become a lot more sweaty since before Fleur looked at them.

"This is my friend Nymphdora Tonks as well," Harry said and Tonks glared at Harry and playfully slapped his chest.

"It is nice to meet you all," Fleur said "it is good to see that Harry has so many people looking out for him."

"Would you like to join us for lunch Fleur?" Harry asked

"Ok," Fleur said and Harry lead the group out of the door and through the bank with Ryan and Faith at the back of the group and Dean just behind Harry with the shotgun locked and loaded just in case he needed it.

As they left the bank there was a swarm of journalists around them all shouting questions at Harry which Dean quickly stopped by firing the shotgun once which stopped all questions.

"I am only going to say this once," Harry said "no comment."

Then they kept walking but to no one' surprise one journalist wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Harry dear," Rita said reaching out to grab him but with lightning quick reflexes Faith grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Stopping you from grabbing him," Faith said "are you stupid or something."

"Don't you know who I am?" Rita said "I am Rita Skeeter I am the best journalist on the planet."

"And I don't care," Faith said "you go to grab at him again and I will take your little magic wand shove it up your ass and fire an exploding spell you got me?"

Some people were surprised at Faith' reaction but Dean, Ryan and Harry couldn't help feel proud of their sister as it showed them she was a brave young woman and that she could look after herself and didn't need them to do it for her like they had originally thought even though she was the slayer.

"I bet your a mudblood," Rita said nastily "otherwise you wouldn't grab me like this or speak to me like the way that you have,"

Faith didn't know what a mudblood was but she guessed that it was bad by the reaction of Harry and other people so she punched Rita hard in the mouth that could have dislodged about half the teeth in Rita' head as she dropped to the floor,

"Right," Harry said ignoring Rita' descent to the floor "so lunch?"

There was a major agreement amongst all of the people that were with Harry. Ginny was nervous that Harry would abandon her because of what her brother had done to Harry but Harry didn't seem to have any intention of abandoning Ginny as the girl was very happy to give Harry an oath that she had no indication of any knowledge of what had happened to Harry and that seemed to be enough for him and he was including her in things that were important for him such as the will reading even though Dumbledore took her to the will reading he had allowed her to stay and was willing to let her know things that others would not know like she suspected she didn't know about the other Potter siblings.

They sat for lunch in the back room of the leaky cauldron. The 4 Potter' Fleur, Tonks and Ginny, Harry sat with Dean on his left and Faith on his right with Ryan on her right with the three girls on the other side of the table.

"Skeeter could cause problems for you Faith," Ginny said

"I have fought vampires," Faith said she tried not to sound arrogant or condescending as she said it "an ugly woman who looks like a vampire doesn't scare me,"

Ginny and Tonks both snorted with laughter at this but Fleur who had been bullied and picked out by Rita Skeeter couldn't stop laughing and when she was able to stop laughing and when she was able to stop everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry," she said "she has made my life hell since I have lived here always making sniping comments and saying I would make a better prostitute than a curse breaker."

"If you need someone to kill her," Harry said "or her removing I could help,"

"Thank you Harry," Fleur said

"Auror Tonks," Harry said "Rita Skeeter is an illegal animagus."

After that he knew Tonks' grin would have to be surgically removed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Right," Tonks said "sadly I have to go to work to file your statement Mr Potter but I would very much like to speak to you as a member of the black family later if you can find the time for me?"

"I will always have time to talk to you Dora," harry said softly "you were as close to Sirius as much as I was and he wanted you to be part of the Black family if you or your mother need me for anything just let me know,"

"Thanks Harry," Tonks said with her eyes shining with tears "I have a mobile phone I don't know if you do but I have to have it whilst under cover I can give you my number and you can ring me whilst you are free whenever I need to speak to you,"

"I have a mobile," Dean and Faith both said at the same time and both copied Tonks' number down as she read it out to them.

"Ok so if you ring me when you have some free time Harry?" Tonks said "I would love to come and have dinner with you again" and then she turned and kissed Harry on the cheek before apparating away and leaving the young wizard blushing.

"He so has a crush on her," Faith muttered to her two brothers.

"I think she likes him back," Dean said "after all she paused and thought about kissing his cheek I think she has a tiny crush on our baby brother,"

"So do we help him?" Ryan asked "or do we tease the piss out of him?"

"Dude," Dean said shaking his head and Faith rolled her eyes at them both "we do both."

Ryan turned to see Harry still standing where Tonks had kissed him with his fingers on the place where she had kissed him on the cheek.

"You ok Harry?" he asked and his little brother broke from his daze "you can stop touching your cheek you know it was just a peck, not marriage,"

However where as they had expected Harry to get embarrassed and blush they were not expecting him to confront them over it,

"It wasn't anything like that," he said "Tonks is just a friend there is nothing going on between me and her but if you even think about hurting her or telling me to stop seeing her I will fight you,"

"Ok down boy," Faith said with a grin "we were just going to wind you up I mean you are a 15 nearly 16 year old boy and an older girl just kissed you on the cheek and you seemed embarrassed and we have missed 15 years of your life to tease you on such things and the chance seemed to good for us to pass up it was just a joke."

Harry seemed placated by that, he didn't know where the sudden protectiveness of Tonks came from but as he thought about it he had to admit that he did have feelings for the Auror as there was no denying that she was beautiful but it was more than that, she was smart as she had talked to himself and Sirius about missions she had gone on as an Auror and the plans that she had been involved in and Harry had been blown away by the amount of detail she could remember and had been involved in, he hadn't been thinking of it in a sexist way of how could a girl understand that but the universal way of how did someone barely out of their teens understand that and Tonks had been in her teens when she had joined the aurors, also she wasn't a mindless fan girl like many of the girls that he had met at Hogwarts, she was someone that he could get on with and could hold a conversation with her and not have a become a giggling wreck of a teenage girl like many of the other girls.

"What are you going to do about her then?" Dean asked drawing Harry from his thoughts,

"Huh?" Harry said

"Tonks," Faith said "are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Harry said "I was under the impression that she liked Remus,"

"Just tell her Harry," Ginny said from where she was sitting talking to Fleur "you will never know if you don't tell her how you feel I am pretty sure that she feels the same way about you?"

"Are you sure Ginny?" Harry asked

"Yeah," Ginny said "I have seen the way that she looks at you Harry I have seen that in pictures at some of the wedding photos my mum shown me of the weddings she was at and also hers and my dad' wedding."

Harry didn't know how to feel about that, Tonks was looking at him like a married woman was? It was a weird thought but Harry buried it under his thoughts and smiled.

"Well I am going to try and talk to an estate agent," Dean said "see if there is anyone who can tell us where any of our properties are."

"I can tell you where one of them are," Harry said with a grin "it is a massive castle it holds over 1000 people."

"Holy crap," Dean said "I thought it was just like a small school or something I didn't realise that it would be something that big,"

"Oh yeah," Harry said with a grin "I will be back soon I am just going the toilet,"

As soon as Harry left the room Dean threw the phone to Faith who quickly phoned Tonks,

"Hey Tonks," Faith said "yeah it's Faith, I was just ringing to let you know we are going to see Hogwarts today and wondered if you wanted to meet us,"

"Does Harry know about this?" Tonks asked Faith smiled into the phone as she could sense the nervousness in her voice,

"Of course he does," Faith said "it's his idea,"


	8. Chapter 8

When they apparated outside of Hogwarts Harry was surprised to see Tonks standing there waiting for them, when Harry appeared surprised at her being there Tonks guessed that the other potter children had set her and Harry up as she guessed it was obvious to them that she fancied Harry and she just hoped that Harry didn't know that she fancied him and would rather tell him herself rather than him being told by his brothers or sister or even Ginny and Fleur.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said "what are you doing here?"

"Well Faith text me that you were coming here and there would probably be fireworks," Tonks said confidently "I am here in my official Auror capacity to try and help."

"Oh," Harry trying to hide the disappointment in his voice he wanted to see Tonks as much as he could but it seemed pretty much every time she was around him it was in some official capacity apart from the lunch they had spent together there didn't seem to be a way for them to be able to spend just spend time with each other but he got the thought that there would be more chance of them spending more time with Tonks as he was the head of the Black family and she was a member of the black family.

"Yeah," Tonks said "so do you want me to go first?"

"I'll do it," Dean said with a wink and pulling out his shotgun "think of me as a 6 foot totally hot cannon fodder,"

Ryan and Faith cracked up at this Dean seemed to be the one of the four that worked harder to make humour out of the situations, Faith was the more planning one of the four, Ryan was the smart one of the four and the best way to distinguish Harry from the others was that he was the innocent one of the four as even though he had encountered emotional abuse and been betrayed by his friends he had not fought monsters he was the normal one out of the four as he had been going through a normal school life apart from the family problems where as the other 3 had major problems in their lives, Dean had gone after supernatural creatures in the night, Ryan had seen the real life of what it was like to be in foster care and had watched out for the younger children before they were adopted, Faith fought vampires, the three of them had seen things which had hardened them all enough so that they could look out for Harry.

Dean walked through the gate quickly followed by Ryan with Ginny, Fleur, Harry and Tonks right behind them.

"You have buckshot in that right?" Ryan asked Dean

"Of course," Dean said "like I would have this loaded with bullets when we are going into a school full of kids it could cause them all to get shot,"

Ryan nodded and they continued to walk down the hill towards the front doors Hagrid started walking towards them.

"Who are you?" he said "why have you got Harry, the ministry will arrest you for kidnapping him,"

As he drew closer to them Dean raised the shotgun and aimed it at Hagrid' chest,

"Easy big fella," Dean said "slow down and calm yourself we don't even know what you are talking about,"

"Give me Harry now," Hagrid said "or you will regret it,"

"Hagrid stand down," Tonks said pointing her wand at him "they didn't kidnap Harry they are his family,"

"Dumbledore said that they would say that," Hagrid denied "and he said that you were helping him."

Then he moved towards him Dean cocked the gun and Ryan allowed the electrical current to charge up around him.

"Don't even think about it," Ryan said "back off otherwise we will have the ministry on your ass so fast not even Dumbledore will be able to save your ass,"

Hagrid seemed less sure of himself at this but he trusted Dumbledore which meant that he was more likely to carry on with the way that he was even though he could be arrested he didn't care, he wanted to help Dumbledore because he was the greatest wizard alive, Hagrid then ran at Ryan and Dean and Ryan blasted him back with his electricity ability causing Hagrid to fall flat on his back,

"Dude," Faith said "what the hell was that?"

"He was going to attack us," Ryan said "I was defending us,"

As they moved down the hill they saw that there was no one else in their way and it became apparent that Dumbledore had underestimated them and believed that they would not have been able to get past Hagrid yet they had done so with ease.

They entered the great hall and where surprised to see that it was empty.

"So what do we do now?" Faith said

"We have to go to behind the headmaster' chair," Harry said "see that big metal school crest? We have to put our hand on the emblem of the founder we descend from and accept the title,"

"So reserve age order?" Harry said with a grin.

"Go on," Dean said and walked with Harry and looking around the room for someone to pop out as Harry reached the chair and stepped behind it and put his hand on the Gryffindor emblem and said.

"I Harry James Potter accept the title of lord Gryffindor and all of the titles and powers that it is responsible for," Then Harry was submerged in a golden light which lifted him off of the ground and when he was placed back onto the ground he was exuding power,

Then Faith stepped forwards and placed both hands on both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw badges and repeated what Harry had said.

"Both?" Harry said surprised when she was placed back on the ground.

"Do you want to be lady Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" Faith said with a grin.

Then Dean and Ryan both touched the slytherin crest and the same thing happened.

"Now as you are done," Rufus Scrigemour said from the doorway "you can tell us what the hell you are doing."


	9. Chapter 9

"Reclaiming what is ours," Faith said defiantly "do you have a problem with that?"

"I do as it happens," Scrigemour said "you attacked my aurors and threatened them even though all I wanted to do was speak to Mr Potter."

"Your aurors seemed to wanting a fight rather than a conversation." Dean said "they seemed to be more wanting a fight more than anything else." Albus slumped his shoulders as he knew that the members of the order that where also members of the Auror force where too authoritative and would try to take Harry by force rather than by talking to him and trying to convince Harry to go with them peacefully.

"What I suggest," Albus said "is that Mr Potter is placed into my protective custody as it is clear that his friends do not have his best interests at heart don't you agree minister?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with anger in his eyes and if looks could kill the old bastard would be dead within seconds. Scrigemour however didn't seem to agree with Dumbledore but was hesitant to go against him as he was known as a strong wizard and he had a lot of power and influence in the magical world.

"I think that we should allow Mr Potter to choose," Scrigemour said "after all I don't think that he is in any immediate danger, as it appears to have been a misunderstanding."

Dumbledore didn't look happy at this but knew he would have to watch what he said as he didn't want to lose Harry even more to his family and more importantly he didn't want to lose the trust of the minister at all.

"I must insist Rufus," Albus tried

"I am not Fudge Dumbledore," he said "just because you suggest something to me I will not follow you blindly." Dumbledore seemed shocked by this as he doubted that many people knew how much influence he had over Fudge and how much it was him controlling the magical world as he thought it was pretty much only himself that knew about the fact he controlled Fudge, that and some of the order knew that he controlled all of the magical world.

Harry grinned at this because he knew that Dumbledore had expected the minister not to question him and do what he wanted him to do but it seemed that the minister would not be doing that and had his own mind. Then Harry turned to see Tonks with a look of determination on her face with her wand pointed at the other aurors, she had no intention of backing down as she was protecting Harry and there was no way anyone was going to stop her from protecting him. Tonks was going to protect Harry like she had wanted to for years, she had joined the Auror force to be able to protect Harry Potter, after all her family had been close to the Potter family with her mother and Sirius both being at Hogwarts at the same time as Harry' parents.

"If that's all," Ryan said "we will just be leaving then?"

"No," Dumbledore said defiantly "Harry Potter has to stay he is a Hogwarts student and is still a child I am his magical guardian and he isn't going anywhere with you,"

"That is where you are wrong," Harry said "I am lord black because of Sirius' will so therefore I don't need a magical guardian anymore and I can go anywhere I want."

Dumbledore blanched at this he didn't expect Harry to know so much about the magical world or for Harry to simply reject all of the plans for him.

"Harry," Albus tried

"Lord Black," Harry said which caused Dean and Ryan to smirk and Tonks had to cover her mouth with a hand to stop her from laughing

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said

"I am a lord professor," Harry said "I should be addressed as such."

"Of course," Albus said grinding his teeth "Lord Potter I believe it would be best for your safety to stay here,"

"I disagree headmaster," Harry said "you only want me here so your spies can follow me,"

'Damn' Dumbledore thought

"I will return to Hogwarts soon though," Harry said "after all it is our ancestral home."

"How do you mean ancestral home Lord Potter?" Scrigemour said fearing the answer

"We are descendents of the founders," Harry said "I descend from Godric Gryffindor,"

"I descend from Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw," Faith said "the four founders where siblings but we descend from different founders we have yet to find a reason for this."

"We are leaving," Dean said with authority, "an owl will find us if you send it to Gringotts first but for the time being we want to spend time as a family,"

"Ok." Scrigemour said "but I would like to meet with you, the four of you before September 1st to decide what you are going to do with Hogwarts."

"Minister," Albus said trying not to sound like a petulant child "Hogwarts is my school I am the headmaster,"

"We will leave you to talk about it between yourselves," Harry said and then used founder' magic to apparate them out of the school.

"How did he do that?" Dumbledore and Scrigemour said at the same time

"He is Harry Potter," Luna Lovegood said from where all of the students stood "he can do anything."

With a flash of light Harry, Ryan, Dean, Faith, Tonks, Fleur and Ginny appeared in an old and seemingly abandoned house.

"Where are we?" Dean asked

"No idea," Ryan said "that's the problem when you let the boy wonder pick the destination no one else has a fucking clue where we are,"

"This is a founder's manor," Harry said confidently "I thought take us home and it brought us here."

"Can I talk to you?" Tonks said to Harry and he nodded and she lead him away "now I know I am not the fastest person, or the most light on their feet but I know when I have been tricked."

"I don't know what you mean Tonks," Harry said truthfully

"I am sure you don't Harry," Tonks said "but your siblings do, they know something that you don't and that is why they called me and told me to come, so I am going to tell you what they know."

"What is it Tonks?" Harry asked "are you hurt? Was it something I did?"

"I love you, you big idiot," Tonks said and kissed Harry on the lips and all he could think was 'wow'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

I have decided that the four founders will have their own weapons. Obviously Harry will have the sword of Gryffindor but I am ensure for the other three so if you have any ideas they cannot be modern weapons though, so like longbows, hammers or something similar


	11. Chapter 11

Faith and Dean saw Tonks and Harry kissing and smiled and high fived each other as their plan had worked for Tonks to tell Harry how she felt about him. Ryan on the other hand was currently walking around the second floor of the house to try and see if there was any thing distinguishable about the house with Ginny and Fleur when they almost literally ran into a house-elf.

"I am Lottie," the elf answered the unasked question "who is yous being?"

"I am Ryan Potter," Ryan said "this is Fleur Delacour and Ginny Weasley."

Then the little elf began crying and flung herself at Ryan' waist.

"Master Potter you have come home." The elf sobbed "Professor whiskers told us that yous was being dead master but Lottie knew that professor whiskers was wrong Master Potter sir,"

"Professor whiskers?" Ryan asked

"Dumbledore," Ginny said giggling "it has to be I mean look at the size of his beard," Fleur was trying to keep a straight face at this point and even Ryan had a smirk as he realised that the elf didn't like Dumbledore just as much as they didn't like him.

"Harry, Faith and Dean are all downstairs," Ryan said to the elf who seemingly got more and more excited as she processed the information and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "where exactly are we Lottie?"

"Potter Manor," Lottie said "this is where your parents lived before professor whiskers convinced them to go into hiding with Harry."

As Ryan and the two girls explored upstairs with Lottie Harry and Tonks broke apart to see that they where completely alone.

"Tonks." Harry said "not that I am complaining but why did you kiss me? I know that you said you love me but I don't think that you know me enough to say that you love me,"

Tonks was taken aback by this as many men would love to have a metamorphagus say that they loved them but Tonks conceded that Harry wasn't like most men.

"What isn't to like Harry?" Tonks said stepping closer to him and looking deeply into his eyes "you are smart, caring, sweet, you haven't once asked me to change my appearance unlike most men and even your friends asked me to change I don't like to change much as I prefer to stick to one appearance and I have stayed this way since I left Hogwarts apart from when I was on Auror work and I had to change me appearance but I didn't mind so much when I was doing that."

"Which friends." Harry said cutting across her feeling instantly protective of Tonks,

"Ron," Tonks said "and all of his brothers other than the twins and your friend Hermione."

"Their not my friends anymore," Harry said looking down at her "not after what they have done to me but also I wouldn't want to be friends with them if I knew that was the way that they treated you as it would mean that they weren't as I believed them to be as I didn't think that they would ever behave that way."

Tonks then leant forward and grabbed Harry in a bearhug and tried to squeeze the life out of him nearly with the love that she was trying to express to him as she had not expected him to tell her that she meant that much to him that he would actually abandon his friends for her when he had found out that they had treated her that way.

The truth was that she had been treated a lot worse than she had let on to Harry, many of the male members of the order mostly with the last name Weasley excluding Arthur and the twins had looked at her lecherously and had touched her inappropriately, she had punched, kicked, slapped and cursed Ron on many an occasion for touching her inappropriately and also for walking into her room at Grimauld place unannounced whilst she was in various states of undress to try and get a glimpse of her naked.

Of course when she had told Albus about it as well as Molly they had simply shrugged it off and Molly had even gone as far as to suggest that Tonks must have been leading her poor innocent youngest boy on and had tried to have her removed from guarding Harry before she tried to take advantage of Harry' grieving as Molly had put it.

Tonks however had been adamant that as an Auror it would be less suspicious to have her guard Harry than Molly who was quite simply a housewife, that had the desired effect on her and had shut her up however it caused significant cracks to start appearing in the order, not that Tonks was bothered as she was siding with Harry in this war and not Dumbledore.

"Tonks'" Harry said "there is something I need to tell you, you know the prophecy?"

"Yeah?" Tonks said looking at Harry

"I know what it is," Harry said "it's The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...."

"Harry," Tonks said as tears began to fall from her face "but that means that you have to kill the Voldemort alone with no help what so ever"

"Tonks" Harry said "there is something I have been thinking about recently."

"Yeah?" Tonks said

"Where does it say that Voldemort is the dark lord I have to defeat?" Harry said


	12. Chapter 12: AN

There are some ideas I have and was wondering if I could conduct feedback on readers

Is there any other characters from shows that you want?

Should I pair Faith and Ginny together or have them both with males?

And finally should Harry be dark or evil there is a difference.


	13. Chapter 13

"What?" Tonks said "of course Voldemort is the dark lord."

"Think about it though." Harry said "the title of dark lord suggests that he would have to be a lord first and the head of a family but he isn't the head of a family so how exactly is it that he can be a lord?"

As Tonks thought about it she had to admit Harry did have a point as there was a tradition in wizarding history that lords where only heads of families and Tom Riddle or Voldemort if you preferred was not the head of Slytherin as it was Dean and Ryan with Faith and Harry all before him as the lord of Slytherin.

"Then who is the dark lord?" Tonks asked

"Dumbledore," Harry said confidently

"Dumbledore?" Tonks said dubiously "Harry he is the leader of the light he cannot be the dark lord"

Harry groaned at this he thought that Tonks would be one of the few people that would believe him when he said it even though he guessed he would have to convince Ginny. He thought that because Tonks had been in the order meetings that there would have been more of an indication to occur to her than had done for him.

"Tonks have you seen Star wars," Harry said

"Yeah of course," Tonks said "my dad is a muggleborn and my mum wanted me to learn as much as I could from the muggle world so that I wasn't completely involved with one part of my heritage and rejecting another part of my heritage,"

"Look at the emperor," Harry said "he wasn't as in the open as Darth Vader but he was the one that was pulling the strings behind the scenes."

Tonks then nodded as she understood what Harry meant as Dumbledore may not have been 100% light or dark but he didn't openly help Harry in preparing him for the war but also he wasn't confronting the minister who simply had wanted to bury his head in the sand and reject the fact that Voldemort was back.

"I know that you are right," Tonks said "I just didn't even think about it in that way before."

Harry nodded at this, he hadn't wanted to argue with Tonks or to upset her especially after just kissing her but he was only stating what he thought was fact, he was sick of people seeing Albus Dumbledore as the white knight so to speak in leading the light forces when he wasn't exactly doing much leading for them even though he was around 170.

"It' ok," Harry said and then kissed the top of Tonks' head

"So what are we going to tell your family?" Tonks asked "even though they are pretty much behind us getting together,"

"I don't think it matters what we say to them," Harry said "after all I want to be with you whether they like it or not Tonks and I am sick of having my life be dictated too by people I am going to control my own life."

Tonks grinned at this and kissed Harry hard on the lips which he deepened quickly by his tongue asking permission into her mouth which she eagerly granted. Then they heard footsteps to turn and see Dean standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt guys," Dean said "but we are looking around and taking a tour from a house-elf we wondered if you wanted to join us?"

"Ok," Tonks said and lead Harry out of the room which caused Dean to laugh as his little brother was already whipped by the girl that he was dating and he wasn't even sure if they were dating yet.

When they reached the others they were all sitting in the kitchen. Tonks sat by Fleur and Ginny and Harry sat between Ryan and Faith in the hope of the fact that Dean wouldn't say anything to the others.

Dean then nodded to Ryan and jerked his head to the other side of him which held an empty seat and Ryan looked to see that Tonks and Harry where both either side of him so he smirked and moved out of the way and sat the other side of Dean.

"Is there anything I can be getting yous?" Lottie said

"Do you know what beer is?" Dean asked the little elf who simply clicked her fingers and the table filled with different types of beer "I am taking that as a yes."

"Only 4 of us can drink," Tonks said indicating to herself, Fleur, Ryan and Dean. Harry was annoyed at this Tonks didn't think he was too young to kiss yet she was treating him like a child and not allowing him to drink. Ryan who saw the look on his younger brother' face cut across and intervened in the situation.

"Faith and Harry are emancipated," Ryan said "plus they are with us." Harry looked grateful that Ryan had spared the argument from happening however Tonks looked like he had taken the wind out of her sail so to speak as he had given a reasonable argument before her argument could get out of the starting blocks to prevent Harry from drinking.

"Plus you let me drink with you at the headquarters." Harry said and Tonks momentarily blushed at the fact she was reprimanding Harry for something Sirius and herself had allowed her to do not a year ago and was ashamed because of that fact but quickly covered the blush with her metamorphagus abilities. When she looked back Harry had been given a beer and one was placed in front of herself and all of the other girls where as Dean and Ryan had at least three each already.

"How come you get more than us?" Faith asked Dean who simply smirked

"I have been drinking since I was 13 Faith," he said "you are welcome to see if you can keep up with me but I doubt you can."

Then the challenge was accepted.

**The Next Morning**

All of the members of the household all woke up with a killer headache. Faith woke up to find Dean asleep in the hallway passed out, she guessed that he had gone the toilet in the middle of the night and passed out on the way back from the bathroom, as she got down to the kitchen Tonks was sitting drinking coffee with Harry whilst for some unearthly reason Ginny was still as lively and as happy as the day before.

"Any sign of Fleur or Ry?" Faith asked, the two in particular had stayed up longer than the rest as they had been in deep discussion over the differences between Russia and France even long after the others had gone to bed.

When Ryan woke up he felt a soft skinned warmth against him as he groggily opened his eyes which even though he wasn't sure who it was made him smirk. As he opened one eye he saw Fleur' smaller but beautiful frame against him and he couldn't help but smile as they were both as naked as the day they were born.


	14. Chapter 14

**Upstairs**

As Fleur opened her eyes she was surprised to find Ryan lying next to her, asleep and naked. She was annoyed with herself more than anything she had wanted to get close to Ryan or Dean and see if either of them liked her rather than having a drunken fumble at first as she knew from experience that sex changed a situation from friendship to some form of a sexual relationship. Fleur then stood up and began looking for her clothes hoping that she could find all of her clothes and get out before Ryan woke up as she didn't want to have the situation where he thought that she had used her veela charm to seduce and have sex with him even though in her mind it was pretty much the other way around.

Sure they had stayed up late talking but he had kissed her first, not that she was complaining as he was a very good looking man, however he had kissed her first, or her alcohol addled mind told her that he kissed her first, she vaguely remembered pulling him up the stairs and then he lead her to his bed room.

"What are you doing?" Ryan' voice asked her from where he lay "not that I am complaining about the view by the way."

"I was leaving," Fleur said "I didn't want to be here in case you regretted spending the night with me?"

"Why would I regret it?" Ryan asked "because you're a veela? I don't care what you are Fleur apart from the fact you a smart, independent and funny not to mention beautiful woman that I am attracted too, I am a big boy and I can make my own decisions and if I decide to date you, then I will,"

Fleur was slightly embarrassed by this the status quo for dates that she had normally involved men having sex with her and once they had gotten what they had wanted they claimed to their wives or whoever they had used her to cheat on with that she had entranced them because she was a veela of course this was a lie because as she was not a full veela only weak minded individuals fell victim to her allure as it was not a full strength allure like her grandmother' was. The Weasley idiot had been a prime example of this, the only things that passed into his mind were food, quidditch and sex, Harry on the hand was much more strong willed and had not succumbed to her allure but not only her allure but the allure of a full veela and multiple full veela as well as the quidditch world cup from what Ginny had told Fleur and she was very impressed at Harry by this as she doubted that her own father would have been able to resist multiple full veela at one time period.

"You want to date me?" Fleur asked hoping that the hope didn't show in her voice or tone as even though the veela where a very sexual race, Fleur was most of the time a very nervous young lady who didn't really have the confidence that other people that were not veela had let alone full veela.

Ryan smiled at this, he could tell that she was surprised at his statement but he couldn't think why that would be as she was a very good looking woman and was probably asked out many times a day by wizards she met whilst she was working.

"I would very much like to date you," Ryan said with a grin "you are beautiful, smart, funny and also you are good to be around because you can hold an intelligent conversation with me unlike I bet the majority of witches at Hogwarts and other magical schools especially when they learnt who I was,"

Fleur laughed at this because she knew that Ryan was right as the majority of the magical world had been the same with Harry when he had gotten to the age when girls started to like him even if they were older or younger than him. Hell probably some mothers of the girls he went to Hogwarts with probably would date him.

"So," Ryan said "will you date me or are you still planning on leaving?"

Fleur then dropped her clothes onto the floor and seductively walked back over to the bed and got back in

"What do you think?" she asked him.

**Downstairs**

"Do you think we should check on them?" Harry asked

"I wouldn't recommend it" Dean said with a snort when he joined them at the kitchen table.

"What?" Faith said looking at him with an eyebrow raised "what do you know?"

"I went to check on him 5 minutes ago before I changed," Dean said "they were both passed out on the bed, I think they are both ok."

"So they?" Ginny began

"Shagged like rabbits last night?" Dean asked "yeah they did, or that is what it looks like at least,"

Then there was a flash of light and a phoenix appeared in the room.

"That' Fawkes," Harry said "he is professor Dumbledore' phoenix,"

"Yeah well what does it want?" Dean asked his brother, then the phoenix dropped a news paper on the table with the title.

'Harry Potter The Chosen One?'

By Rita Skeeter

'Harry Potter last night was revealed to be the chosen one to defeat the feared dark lord he who must not be named by Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said 'there was a prophecy made 15 years ago to myself revealing the reason why he who must not be named was unable to defeat Harry Potter that fateful Halloween 15 years ago' this leads this daily prophet reporter to ask that if Mr Potter is the fabled chosen one to defeat the dark lord what is taking him so long as he has proven in the past he is a very capable wizard as in his 4th year he defeated 3 older students to win the triwizard tournament.'

When Harry finished reading the paper, he bubbled with rage and walked outside with Tonks right behind him however as she grabbed him he did something she was not expecting and apparated the both of them.

'Next stop,' Harry thought 'daily prophet offices and time to squash Skeeter like the bug she is."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry appeared at the Daily Prophet offices with Tonks, Dean and Faith all right behind him, Harry didn't even knock he simply stepped forwards and kicked the door off of it's hinges with his family behind him. Quickly two security guards ran at them but stopped with Dean cocked his shotgun and pointed it at one of the guards and they backed off slowly like Dean thought that they would do.

"You had that at arms length in the kitchen?" Faith asked her older brother with a smirk on her face,

"So I am paranoid," Dean said with a grin "deal with it, I have,"

Harry laughed from the front of the group and then stopped at the front desk.

"Hello." He said "Harry Potter here to see Rita Skeeter," the receptionist froze and looked up at Harry and saw that he was indeed the boy who lived and also the fact that two of the other three Potter children where there also with Harry. The receptionist could see by the look on Harry' face that everyone in the office who hated Rita was going to love what came next and nodded and buzzed through for Rita to know she had a guest waiting for her.

However a reporter who wasn't as smart as many other people in the office decided to try and approach Dean for an interview.

"Mr Potter," he said "how do you feel that your brother hasn't killed the man that killed your parents? Or that you aren't the chosen on..." he was cut off as Dean re drew his gun and pressed it into the temple of the man.

"I am well versed in this" Dean said with a very calm voice "I have killed quite a few things in my life as a hunter and I would have no problem blowing your brains all over the floor but we aren't here for you so accept it and move out, you can quote me on that,"

The man backed away slowly and only the man could have known what he was thinking with what happened next. As Dean lowered his gun the man drew his wand and pointed it at Faith only to get both barrels of Dean' shotgun in the mouth.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked his sister

"Yeah," she said nodding "that was weird though I mean what the hell was he thinking? I mean surely he knew that you were going to blow his head off if he tried to attack us."

"Unless he was a pureblood and didn't know what a gun was." Dean reasoned "he backed off pretty quick though."

"Maybe a grew a pair," Faith said "before you blew his face off,"

"Good point," Dean said and then turned to see Rita Skeeter walking towards them and as she saw Harry she turned tail and ran back the way that she had just came with the three Potters, Ginny and Tonks just behind her. Rita was able to lock her door only for Dean to blast it off of it's hinges.

"Knock knock," Harry said walking into the room calmly as Rita cowered behind her desk "we have to talk Rita, after all you have been talking about me recently I think it is only fair and I reciprocate and talk to you,"

"You are willing to give me an article on them?" Rita said hopefully nodding at Dean and Faith this was what Dumbledore had wanted to learn more about the Potter children.

"No," Harry said calmly and the look of joy disappeared from Rita' face "I am coming here to correct you on something, you slandered me in the paper asking why I hadn't killed Voldemort, there is a reason for that he is a very powerful wizard who is 50 years my senior I would like to see you try and kill him Rita after all you are older than me."

"But you are the chosen one," Rita stammered

"Says who?" Harry spat "a fraudulent woman who has made very few prophecies in her life I am not fighting for the wizarding world I am fighting for me if it wasn't for the fact I have people I cared about that were in the magical world I would leave you all to fend for yourselves."

Rita looked down right scared to death now she hadn't realised that if Harry had been pushed to a certain point he would leave the magical world and the ministry and Dumbledore where using her to push Harry so that they could do something and be made out to be the saviours and she would be perceived as the bad guy but she didn't want that, she didn't want that at all. However she knew that she would not change, she didn't want to change she liked bringing about as much pain and misery as she could and she had seen one weakness in Potter already,

"I apologise Mr Potter," Rita lied "about the article I mistakenly believed Albus Dumbledore, however I cannot help noticing that one of your siblings and a certain veela are missing from the group since I last saw you is there a rift that you would like to tell us about?"

Ginny who didn't like where this was going took Dean' gun and pointed it straight at Rita' heart.

"Shut the fuck up," Ginny said "I have no problem shooting where your heart should be either way we would get to see your blood make pretty colours on the carpet and walls."

All of the Potter' where surprised at Ginny' actions but Faith couldn't help but have a burst of pride for the young witch as Ginny was standing up for her friends. Faith and Ginny had gotten on since the first time that they had met each other they had a similar sense of humour and where both sporty girls rather than girly girls,

"Print a retraction," Faith said "or we will be back." Then the turned to leave and they heard the gun go off only to turn and see a hole in the wall just 3 inches away from Rita,

"Next time," Ginny said darkly "I won't miss,"


	16. Chapter 16

When the Potter' got back to the house there was a letter on the table from Gringotts and there was still no sign of Fleur and Ryan. Harry went and picked the letter up off of the table and Dean went upstairs claiming he would wake the love birds or get them out of the bedroom at least. Harry broke the seal on the letter and began reading it.

'Dear Potters,

We request your presence today if it is convenient if not we will be expecting you at your earliest convenience.'

Ragnok

Head of Gringotts.

Harry then handed the letter over to Faith who hadn't been too far away from where he had been standing and quickly read the letter.

"We can go when everyone is ready," Faith told Harry with a smile "I will go and see what we have to eat I bet Ry and Fleur will need something."

That caused Harry and Ginny to start laughing before Harry turned and looked at Ginny with respect for what she had done with Rita as he hadn't expected her to be able to fire a gun and he guessed that she had either been told by Dean or Faith or the muggle studies teacher had been better than Hermione had made out.

Faith then came back into the kitchen with two large pizzas and Harry walked over towards her and helped her take the covering off of them.

"Where did you find these?" Harry asked her

"There was a load of food preserved down there," Faith said "all in boxes I think that mum had planned this for us but I cannot be completely sure after all they didn't know that we would all be living together did they?"

Then Dean, Fleur and Ryan all came down the stairs together, both Ryan and Fleur looked really tired, Fleur was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans where as Ryan was wearing a Motorhead ace of spades t shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Are you two joining us now?" Faith said teasing the two older teens and Ryan stuck his tongue out at his sister which caused him to laugh, they could be such children at times even though there was a war above their heads that they had to fight in.

"Shut up," Ryan said which caused them to laugh more "why do I get the feeling like we missed something important?"

"Dean blew an Auror's head off." Faith said like it was nothing "then Ginny nearly shot Rita Skeeter but she missed by like millimetres because it was just a warning and she didn't want to kill her,"

"Wow," Ryan and Fleur said at the same time and turned to look at Ginny at the same time which caused the young witch to blush at the attention she was receiving.

"It was no big," Ginny said looking down at her feet "it isn't like any of you couldn't have done it,"

"But you had no experience with guns," Ryan said "so the fact that you could use that one so fast was quite impressive Ginny,"

"Thank you." She said with a small blush across her cheeks.

20 minutes later they were already and touched the letter before it departed for Gringotts.

When they arrived Harry was surprised to find that he could stay on his feet as in his past experiences as he had been unable to do so, he didn't know whether this was to do with the method of travel or simply because his magic had expanded when he had become lord Gryffindor which was something that the goblins had expected to happen but Harry didn't.

As soon as they arrived they were surprised to see Ragnok sitting in his office waiting for them.

"Ah," he said "the Potter group, all of you have a seat," they did as they were told but not as they had expected with Dean, Faith and Ginny sitting in the middle and Tonks sitting close to Harry and Fleur sitting in Ryan' lap.

"Could you tell us why you summoned us please Ragnok?"Faith asked and Ragnok already liked the girl, for one she was respectful of other magical creatures unlike many people and she had been respectful every time he had spoken to her.

"Of course Miss Potter," he said kindly "we have been looking for the founders weapons so that you have another weapon against the dark lords at your disposal, of course we know that the sword of Gryffindor is at Hogwarts in the headmaster' study but that is not a problem as it will burn anyone else that touches it other than one of you four now that Harry has claimed the title of lord Gryffindor, however the other four weapons we are unsure where they are."

"Do you know what they are?" Dean asked

"Of course," Ragnok said "there is the sword of Gryffindor, the scythe of Hufflepuff, the axe of Slytherin and the longbow of Ravenclaw,"

"Only one axe?" Ryan asked the goblin "I meant with there being two of us,"

"One of you can use the bow," Faith said "I am not going to be able to use a bow and scythe at the same time anyways so one of you can use that."

"Thanks Faith," Ryan said with a grin "I wonder if I would be able to electrify the arrows or the tips at least to cause them to catch fire."

"That is a good idea." Ragnok said with a grin at the elemental wizard "however we have discovered a spell that will help you in the possessions in the founders vaults that will allow you to go back to any time that you want and speak to the people in the time but you cannot affect the events of what happens."

"How does that help us?" Harry asked

"Think Harry," Dean said with a grin "if the we can go back to any time we could ask the last heirs where the objects where."

"Exactly," Ryan said catching on to what his brother was saying "and the last heirs where."

"Mum and dad," Harry breathed


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes," Ragnok said "sadly your parents didn't foresee the need to leave a message for you on where the weapons where, however we have a potion here a Gringotts that allows us to speak to former clients that have passed to do with things such as their wills and as such, we have decided that you 4 will be the first humans to ever enter the chamber."

"Thank you," Harry said looking at the goblin and the rest could see that his eyes were filled with tears, it wasn't that they were letting them into their chamber but who they would see in the chamber that had caused Harry to react this way the only memory he had of his mother's voice was her begging Tom Riddle not to kill him, he knew that this would be different hearing his mother's voice in a normal way and was hurt that Dumbledore nor anyone else had allowed him to see memories of his mother and father apart from one from the mind of Severus Snape which was from Snape's point of view and therefore Harry found it to be biased against his father.

"It is no problem," Ragnok said "we feel that if there is anyone worthy of this honour Lord Gryffindor it is you,"

Harry went to argue that he didn't want the honour because of his title but Tonks stopped him by putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and shook her head, it was the way of the goblins that they tried to pass off human emotions so that they didn't have a personal bond with their clients however it seemed that if Ragnok was doing things because they were heirs to the founders he would be able to be slightly less professional with them because of who they were.

"So are you two ok staying here?" Ryan asked standing and lifting Fleur off of his lap "if you aren't allowed in?"

"Go and spend time with your parents," Tonks said and the other two witches nodded.

The 4 Potters nodded and allowed Ragnok lead them away.

"So you and Fleur look cosy there Ry," Faith said teasing her brother

"So did you and Ginny" Ryan snapped back but he wasn't expecting Faith to blush about it and he decided that he would ask his little sister about it at a later time.

Faith had not wanted her brothers to find out that she was a bisexual in the fear that they would disown her as the magical world seemed archaic and in the 'normal world' some gay relationships where looked down upon she knew for a fact in the Indian community it was considered a sin to be gay. Faith on the other hand was comfortable with her sexuality even though many people looked down on bisexuals Faith didn't see anything wrong with it, it was still love wasn't it? Therefore it didn't matter if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend, hell there was a rumour that slayers had hooked with vampires which Faith found a little weird that they loved the things they were meant to slay but you cannot help who you fall in love with.

Faith had realised she was a bisexual when she was 14 when she had drunkenly kissed her best friend when they had snuck out to a party together, the other girl had brushed the kiss off as a drunken accident, Faith on the other hand had realised she didn't just like boys but she liked girls as well, however she had kept it a secret the best she could as even though she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about it she wanted to be able to tell people when she was good and ready.

Soon they arrived at the door and Ragnok stepped to the side so that they could enter.

"I will wait here for you," he said "I wouldn't want to intrude on your family time and also therefore someone knows that there is someone in the room we would hate for you to be forgotten about we have waited a long time for the heirs of the founders if they should tragically be lost inside a vault I would be killed."

Ryan laughed and opened the door and stepped inside with Faith and Harry following him and Dean bringing up the rear, the two slytherin heirs where the protective members of the family there was no doubting that. Dean and Ryan where both taller than Harry which was more to do with Harry's childhood than anything else, however Ryan's elemental ability and Dean's knowledge of muggle culture made them very dangerous individuals and even though Faith was the slayer they felt protective of her, after all she was their baby sister even at 16 and they would die to protect their baby sister and brother.

As they all turned around they saw there was another door and as they opened that a white light consumed the four of them.

When the light faded they saw a woman that was around Faith's height with red hair that went to her lower back and bright green eyes and a man that looked around 6 feet in height with a mess of untameable black hair and glasses.

"Mum," Harry murmured "dad."

"Harry," Lily said running and hugging her son.

"How is this possible?" James asked "where are we?"

"This is like a virtual will," Faith explained "but we are able to be in here with you,"

"I am guessing you got my brains then Faith?" Lily teased her husband whilst hugging her only girl as James hugged Harry.

"And the boys get your eyes," James said noticing that Faith didn't have Lily's green eyes and neither did Ryan, surprisingly Ryan's eyes where bright blue which they guessed was to do with his electric ability more than anything.

"So which twin is which?" Lily teasingly asked her tall twin sons,

"I am Ryan," Ryan said "that's Dean, the eye colour is the give away,"

Lily then smiled and playfully swatted her at her little boy who had decided to tease his mother.

"Why are you here?" James asked his children "not that I am not happy to see you all?"

"We need to know where the weapons are," Faith said "the weapons of the founders,"

"The Sword of Gryffindor is at Godric's hallow on the wall," James said "Slytherin's axe I left in the chamber of secrets, when you open the chamber you will have to call for the axe and the other chamber door inside the chamber will open."

"The scythe of Hufflepuff is at Hufflepuff manor," Lily said "which is in a place in America called Sunnydale, which ironically is the hellmouth and the bow of Ravenclaw is in Ravenclaw manor which is in Ireland."

"Surely you would know this?" James said "we told Sirius and Remus where they were so that they could take you too them but you need to enter the houses to claim them,"

"Sirius was in Azkaban for 12 years for killing Peter but he never really," Harry said "Peter betrayed you, Remus was working with Dumbledore, they both betrayed you,"

James looked hurt that 2 of his 3 marauders had betrayed him one which lead to his death and the other who knew when Remus had betrayed him but Sirius had stayed loyal to him which he loved his best friend for,

"Where is Paddy then?" James asked

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed her in the death chamber at the department of mysteries when I dreamt he was in trouble." Harry said "I am sorry dad,"

James nodded, in a way he was glad he had died first now, he didn't have to see that his best friend had died and his other friends would betray him.

"Who looked after you?" Lily asked her children "if Sirius was gone."

"I was given to a hunter of the supernatural and his wife," Dean said "John and Mary Winchester, they were a nice American couple,"

"I was put in a muggle orphanage," Ryan said "in Russia."

"You where so far from each other," Lily whispered "for twins it must have been horrible,"

"I was given to an abusive father and psycho mother," Faith said "then I went into care and became the slayer,"

"What about you Harry?" a crying Lily asked her youngest and he hesitated "you can tell me,"

"Dursley's," Harry muttered but Lily heard him

"Please tell me you don't mean my sister and her whale of a husband," Lily asked and when Harry nodded she launched herself at her son hugging him tight and sobbing,

"Do me a favour when you are out there?" James asked his three older children who nodded "kill the Dursleys and Dumbledore, show no mercy."


	18. Chapter 18

"So what are the plans here?" Harry asked

"Well the hammer is the easiest to get isn't it?" Ryan asked "because it is at Hogwarts because we own it so therefore we can turn up any time that we want and therefore we wouldn't have to worry about when we were turning up or if people would be put out by us turning up there,"

"Fair enough," Faith said "I think Sunnydale would be the smartest idea after all it is the furthest away and with it being the hellmouth I will be able to go and meet the other watchers and stuff because supposedly there is another slayer that was resuscitated and was only dead for a minute but that was enough for me to be called to be the next slayer,"

"So we go to Sunnydale then," Dean said confidently "do we ask Tonks, Fleur and Ginny to come with us?" then the young former hunter smirked at the multitude of expressions on his siblings faces as he knew that the three Potter children had feelings for the three girls, the most interesting and unexpected was Faith being close to Ginny. Not that Dean had a problem with it if his little sister was a lesbian, a bisexual or if she just liked sex with anything that had human DNA as long as she was happy it didn't bother Dean.

"It would depend on you guys," Faith said "do we have enough room on how we want to travel for 7 people?"

"We could do." Harry said "if we get like a van or something."

"No vans," Dean said "I am not driving a soccer mom car,"

"Yeah just put an enlargement charm on the impala?" Ryan said "I mean wouldn't that be easier,"

"Sure," Harry said with a grin "I am sure that the seven of us know a charm easy enough,"

When they left the room they saw Tonks, Fleur and Ginny waiting on them.

"So?" Fleur asked "what is the plan, where do we go from here?"

"America," Harry said drawing attention to himself "we have a house there in a place called Sunnydale one of the weapons is there and we have to go and get it."

Then they all nodded and walked back to the main office, as she walked Ginny couldn't help but think about where she was, 6 months ago hell two months ago she was a proud member of the Weasley family and was a member of Dumbledore's army which was lead by Harry Potter. Now she was a proud friend of Harry Potter and had abandoned the Weasley family and Dumbledore, the fact that her family and Dumbledore where conspiring against Harry and her family sickened her.

The fact that Harry was the reason Voldemort had been temporarily defeated and then they made sure he was ignorant of his family, his heritage and the wizarding world, also that they were taking his money and manipulating him made her sick. After meeting the Potter children she couldn't help but feel close to Faith, the older girl had listened to her when she had ranted at what her family had done and Faith had talked to her about her own past and the two girls had become good friends.

Ginny herself was bisexual but knew that she preferred girls it was only because she knew she wasn't completely un-attracted to boys that she wasn't a lesbian, after all she had crushed on Harry as a child but her first kiss had been with Luna Lovegood when they were both curious 3rd years after they had both snuck firewhiskey at the Yule ball and had shared a drunken kiss, this had lead to a three month secret relationship before Michael Corner asked her out and Luna graciously broke up with Ginny claiming she could see that Ginny had feelings for Michael, however then she had broken up with Michael at the end of the year not long before his owls as they had argued over quidditch and had talked about getting back together with Luna but both girls agreed that they were both better off as friends.

Ginny knew that she had feelings for Faith as she had the same nervousness and butterflies that she had when she had feelings for Luna however she was not as nervous as she was with Luna as she was a lot more comfortable with her sexuality.

When they reached the office Ragnok was waiting on them.

"Is there anything you need help with?" the goblin asked Harry

"No I think we will be ok," Harry asked "is there a way that a car could make it to America?"

"How do you mean?" Ragnok asked

"Like a tunnel or something?" Dean filled in "you know like there is the ferry to France"

"Yes I get what you mean now," Ragnok said "it turns out that there is something similar, if you drive to Dover port if you mention Gringotts to the man at the toll booth and that you are heading to America he will help you out and direct you to the right area."

"Ok," Harry said and the group left the bank and went towards the leaky cauldron and were cut off by Ron Weasley who grabbed Ginny's hand and tried to pull her away however Faith stepped towards him and got into his face,

"Let go of her or I will break your face" she said and for some reason Ron didn't believe her and smirked which caused Faith' hand to shoot forward and punch Ron in the nose causing him to let go of Ginny's hand who stepped behind Harry who had drew his wand as Ryan had allowed electricity to pulse through his body and Ron backed up unsure of what to do.

"You should leave Ron," Harry said and Faith placed a hand protectively on Ginny's shoulder "you aren't welcome here,"

"I am just here to pass on a message from mum and dad," Ron said "Ginevra Molly Weasley you are now disowned from the families of Prewett and Weasley." Then two white lights left the young witch and surprisingly she smiled.

"I Faith Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Potter accept Molly Ginevra into the house of Ravenclaw," Faith said with a grin and a white light consumed both girls and when the light faded both where grinning.

A/N:

I realised that Faith, Dean and Ryan don't have middle names so if you have any ideas let me know


End file.
